Mojo Presents: Mutant Love!
by White-Queen-Darling
Summary: The villainous Mojo has kidnapped Wolverine and Emma Frost from their dimension and placed them in a world where there are no other X-Men, except for Charles Xavier. For what purpose? To have them star in his new t.v. romance/drama series!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_This is just a note for an explanation to you readers. For those of you who have been keeping up with the show Wolverine and the X-Men, Mojo is the giant ugly alien who has cybernetic legs and he likes to kidnap mutants to use as gladiators for his television shows. He lives on a planet that he rules called Mojoworld and lives in the Mojoverse. Spiral is his primary servant. She has two real arms and four cybernetic ones. She has magical powers and can travel to different dimensions and Mojo uses her to recruit new gladiators. In this story I am having Mojo experiment with an entirely different genre, romance and drama for his new television show. The stars of the show will be one of my favorite shippings, odd I know yes, but Logan and Emma Frost. So enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: The Invasion of Mojo**

The tiny cloaked Invisi-cam hovered over the sound asleep, scruffy mutant. "Ooooooh... HIM HIM!! The one with the CLAWS! I've always wanted to use HIM!!" Mojo wiggled his long, spindly fingers together and smiled wildly as he watched the sleeping Logan on his view screen. Spiral put her six hands to her waist. She was standing five feet away from Logan's bed. "What shall I do with him, Master?"

"Wait, wait, my servant. Now we must find a female specimen... A sexy one!" Mojo twiddled his thumbs. "Send the view-cam to another bedroom!"

Spiral secretly rolled her eyes. She then exited Logan's bedroom. The six armed mage took a few steps down the dark hallway of the X-Mansion and opened the door to another bedroom, both carefully and quietly. There she found a woman, asleep with no sheets covering her, adorned in white, wearing revealing lingerie... Spiral smiled to herself. "Victoria's Secret, Fall Catalog..." she whispered.

Mojo walked on his six bionic legs in circles of excitement. "SHE'S PERFECT! SO ATTRACTIVE AND PROVOCATIVE!!! The blonde one! We MUST have the blonde one... Oh this will be such a good match for my new romance/drama series!"

Emma Frost, unaware that she was being watched, slept soundly on her comfortable bed. She had been hot during the night, having thus removed her sheets. Little had she realized that her scantily clad body would be exposed to an audience.

"Now Spiral... We must send the two of them to a different dimension, one where the other X-Men do not exist! They will be the only two living in the mansion, along with the bald one I suppose! Oh, this is going to be so EXCITING! THE DRAMA THAT WILL ENSUE!!!"

"As you wish, Master." With a wave of her cybernetic arms, Spiral caused a flash of light to engulf and kidnap Emma Frost while still asleep. At the same time Wolverine disappeared from his bed. Spiral then magically transported herself and the two oblivious X-Men through a portal into another dimension... a dimension in which the two most stubborn members of the X-Men would be left alone to themselves. Oh yes, there would be a lot of tension...

"How do you like this Master?" Spiral smirked as she made both Logan and Emma appear in the same bed, together in Emma's room.

"SPIRAL! YOU GENIOUS!!! Oh when they wake up they will be in for QUITE a surprise!" Mojo smiled as widely as the appendages attached to his mouth would allow him. "Now put all of my new Invisi-cams in place and we can began the show! Oooooh, I have a feeling that the ratings on this one will soar! Come back when you have completed your task!"

"Yes, my master." She flung the eye-ball like cameras into the bedroom. Thereafter, the cameras disappeared, cloaked in fact so that Logan and Emma would never be aware of them. Spiral bowed, then lifted her arms into the air, creating another portal, which she entered and returned to Mojoworld.

Logan snored, not too loudly, but enough to confuse Emma in her dreams to believe the repetitive noise to be a wolf. Perhaps she was not far off from the truth... Meanwhile, Logan wiggled his nose and inhaled a very interesting scent........Dior? Dior it was. That could mean only one thing. A woman was nearby. Of course he believed it to be a part of his dream. The funny thing was he couldn't find the woman in his dream that the scent belonged to. And he knew he had smelled that same perfume before, but from who?

In any case, both X-Men were in for a big surprise whenever one of them or the both of them woke up.

Mojo watched from his throne as his two victims stirred in their sleep.

He rested his chins on his fingertips. "YES, this will be a FINE first episode for my new series, INDEED!"

* * *

**Tune in next time to see what happens when Logan and Emma awaken....in the same bed!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

_So recap: Mojo kidnapped Emma Frost and Logan and had Spiral transport them  
_

_to another dimension, in which Spiral has placed Emma and Logan together_

_in the same bed! What happens when the two awaken?  
_

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

**

* * *

**

Wolverine turned onto his side under the satin white sheets. Hmmm... The scent of perfume was stronger now.

Emma also noticed a manly, musk smell. It was so peculiar and yet made her feel so secure. Was she dreaming about Fabio or someone? In any case, she instinctively inched her way closer to the tantalizing scent and reached her arm out to discover that there was a warm body next to her. Mmmmm.... What a wonderful dream this was! She embraced the large, muscular chest of the stranger in her dream and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Logan's nostrils were now filled with the scent of Dior. And he felt a shapely, small frame warming against him... Parts of it were soft and parts of it were firm. He instinctively let out a low wolf-like growl, he was getting turned on. He felt an arm covering his chest. Why couldn't he put a finger on what this dream was all about?

The morning sunlight began to beam through the window of Emma's room, warming Logan's face. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry from sleep, but it seemed that he was facing someone. It couldn't be... Maybe he was still asleep and just having one of those bizarre dreams where you dream you're waking up when you're really not. But then the person yawned and rubbed his bare chest with her hand. This could definitely not be a dream! Logan's eyes opened even wider and his vision cleared. What the hell?

He was staring into the face of Emma Frost!!! And she was hugging him! Logan suddenly made a noise that resembled a loud, surprised bark. Emma's eyes opened at the sound and upon her own realization that she was embracing Logan in her own bed she too made a noise, a short, high pitched scream! Logan practically leapt out of bed. His claws instinctively released from his fists.

"BLOODY HELL!!! WHAT THE %#$* ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! AND IN MY BED TO BOOT?!!!" Emma's British accent was heavy.

She immediately jumped out of bed, revealing her shapely body to Logan. He felt a warming within him at the sight, but quickly dismissed it because of the extreme anger he was now feeling. In bed? With EMMA FROST?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I HAVE NO MEMORY OF COMING IN HERE, I---"

Emma interrupted, "Oh DON'T use that excuse on ME! You and your faulty MEMORIES!"

"Listen you BITCH, you must have drugged me and dragged me in here for your own slutty purposes, because I would NEVER, EVER, come to sleep with YOU!!" Logan growled.

Emma crossed her arms. "Just HOW many gallons of whiskey did you drink last night?! It must have been A LOT because I know that healing factor of yours makes it hard for you to get drunk and that's the only reason why you could have gotten extremely confused about which room and which bed you sleep in!"

Logan sheathed his claws and clenched his fists, wanting to knock this woman out, his least favorite of the X-Men. She was a conniving, tricky seductress, and he knew she had joined the team out of her own selfish, secretive reasons. He just didn't know what those reasons were yet. She was TEMPORARY...

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Logan quickly walked towards the door. In his boxers... Oh, this was embarrassing...

Emma continued to stare with angry eyes at Logan's back. "Don't think I haven't scanned your mind. I know you were checking me out, even if you really don't know how you got into my bed!"

_Well what man could resist?.... _thought Logan. Wait a minute. Did he just think that? Hopefully Emma didn't just hear that thought.

Emma watched Wolverine walk out of her door. She stuck her tongue out at him. The nerve!!! Sneaking into her room and crawling into bed with her. It wasn't like she hadn't been in bed with a man before, but of all people, Logan! Whom always treated her with such hostility. The brute... Then her mind drifted to other thoughts...

_He smelled so masculine....and his chest...I've never been with a man like---- _She shook her head and dismissed her ridiculous thoughts.

"Well I guess I had better put some more modest clothes on, now that I've been exposed to all and sundry," she said to herself.

* * *

Mojo bellowed with laughter. "OH that was a PERFECT beginning for my show! The look on the clawed one's FACE!"

Spiral even found the whole situation with Emma and Wolverine to be amusing. A smirk took over her facial features. She looked at the computer screen. "The comments are already coming in, my Master."

"OOOOOOH! LE'MME SEE, LE'MME SEE!!!" Mojo viewed the large monitor with his bulging eyes and his eyes began to bulge even more at the sight. He raised up his short arms in triumph and managed to dance on his mechanical legs. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! The reviewers are already announcing their excited approval! They're begging for MORE! Well we'll GIVE IT to them! We'll be rolling in more dough than ever before!"

Spiral smiled at her Master's pleasure. She had always loathed the X-Men. This was a good way to get back at them.

* * *

**Next time: Emma and Logan discover that the only X-Man in the mansion is Professor X. What is going on?! **


	3. Chapter 3: An Intruder in the House?

**Chapter Three: An Intruder in the House???**

* * *

Emma Frost arrayed in her X-men uniform walked down the hallway towards the Cerebro chamber. She noticed how psychically quiet it was. Usually she could hear Bobby's crushing, romantic thoughts of Kitty Pryde blaring in her mind as the two young X-Men practiced in the Danger Room together on early Saturdays. But Emma heard none of Bobby's loud musings. The kids must have slept late.

As she made her way to the doors of the Cerebro room she stopped suddenly in her tracks. She sensed a presence inside, and that presence was using Cerebro! Which meant another telepath was in the mansion! Emma hated to do it, but she knew she had to....uggghh.....after all of that awkward hell that had happened earlier in the morning... but she needed to telepathically contact Logan.

_Logan, there's someone in the Cerebro room....a telepath. I haven't gone inside yet. I thought I should wait for you. _

Logan was using the restroom when Emma telepathically called to him. She startled him and he 'missed' because of it. "DAMMIT!!" Logan snarled.

Emma smiled to herself, knowing what had happened. _Catch you at a bad time, Logan?_

Logan growled and zipped up his pants. _You ALWAYS catch me at a bad time, FROST..._

The amused Emma giggled quietly and then remembered that there was an intruder. She straightened herself up, waiting for Wolverine.

Logan quickly donned his uniform and exited his bedroom. He quickly ran down the hallway...the very empty hallway...where was everybody? Usually people were up by now... When he had reached the entrance way to Cerebro, he saw Frost... who was this time clothed in much more apparel than their previous awkward encounter. He hated to see her. She was so beaut—er--boldly arrogant, standing there with her hands on her hips.

Emma was ready for the battle of conversation. "Well it took you long enough to get here. Did you visit Jean's bedroom as well on your way?"

Logan popped his middle claw, flicking her off. "Don't you start with me NOW, Frost!" Wolverine then sniffed the air. His eyes grew wide. "It can't be...." he whispered.

"What? Who?" asked Emma. She closed her eyes and placed her fingertips to her forehead, reading the mind of the person within the Cerebro room. Her eyes quickly flicked open and her jaw dropped.

Wolverine pressed the 'open' pad to the chamber with his palm. The doors slid open. Emma and Logan both stepped into the Cerebro room at the same time, clumsily bumping into each other. Logan simply shoved passed her.

"Well, EXCUSE ME!" she hissed. She was sure she heard a growl back.

Wolverine walked carefully down the Cerebro corridor and stopped five feet away from the telepath who was sitting in a wheelchair...Could it be?!

"Chuck, is that YOU?!!"

The wheelchaired man removed the Cerebro helmet from his bald head and turned to face Wolverine. "You only call me Chuck when something is wrong, Logan...what is it? I feel very much fear emanating from your mind. That's very unusual for a man like you. Tell me son, what's troubling you?"

"WHAT'S TROUBLING ME?! PROFESSOR! You've been in a COMA for TWO YEARS now! And now suddenly you're AWAKE and acting like NOTHING is out of the ORDINARY?!!" Wolverine fell to his knees. He felt unusually weak. He wasn't used to feeling this way.

Emma observed Logan's state and almost felt pity for him...ALMOST... Professor Xavier then looked at her. "Emma, did your husband have a nightmare last night? Do you think it would be alright if I probed his mind to see if I can find the source of his delusions?"

"MY WHAT???!!!!" Did she hear this bald, old man say what she thought he had said?? "Professor, I am NOT married. I am single and proud of it! And if I were a married woman, I would never in my right mind be married to old Fuzz Face here!!"

The professor clasped his hands together and leaned on them, a look of confusion covering his features.

"This is most odd. Most odd indeed. It would appear that the both of you are in a state of severe mental confusion. But the two of you have been happily married for a year now and I was going to apologize to you for wishing you a belated Happy Anniversary, but now I can see that that would not be the wisest idea."

Wolverine lifted his head. "No it wouldn't be! There is no way I would ever be married to this skank!"

"Well Mr. Aim & Miss, I can tell you the feeling is mutual!" Emma shot back.

Professor X shook his head. "Have you considered marriage counseling?"

"WHAT?!" Logan and Emma asked at the same time out of shock.

The professor could see that this was going nowhere. "Never mind."

"Charles, tell us what's going on right now. Where is everyone? I didn't smell anybody or see anybody from where I've been in the mansion..." Logan stopped in mid-sentence as he was interrupted by Emma.

"And I didn't sense anyone's presence except yours and Logan's, Professor."

"That's because there is no one in the mansion besides the two of you and me—at least not yet. We're turning this mansion into a school for the gifted, mutants to be precise. You are my first two X-Men and I met you two years ago. We have been working with each other ever since, for the better of mutantkind."

Now Emma sank to the floor alongside Logan. She could feel a migraine coming on. This day was just too much for her to handle.

Xavier rested his chin on his fist. "It looks like the only way to get to the bottom of this problem is to scan your minds."

Emma hated the sound of this. "You may scan Charles, but don't scan too deep..."

"What's the matter? Got somethin' to hide, Frost?" Logan teased.

"Just shut up already, Logan." Emma was tired of the bickering. She didn't like having her mind scanned by other telepaths.

"Don't worry Emma, I promise I won't probe into anything private. I'll scan only what I need to find the problem." Xavier closed his eyes and placed his hand over Emma's forehead. Mixed up memories flashed into his mind from hers. He carefully sorted the memories out and put them into place. The X-Mansion...students...man with red sunglasses....white haired weather woman...himself, in a coma? Xavier also didn't mean to, but the thoughts and feelings were so emphatic that he couldn't help but hear and feel them, thoughts of extreme hostility, and yet underneath them he felt a growing attraction, an attraction towards whom? Well he wasn't going to probe further, he had promised he wouldn't read into Frost's private thoughts.

Xavier opened his eyes and removed his hand from Emma's head. "Interesting..." Xavier then moved towards Logan and placed his hand on his forehead. Logan's mind was always a jumbled environment for Professor Xavier. After all, Logan had memories that were deeply repressed and some memories that he didn't even know if they were real. It took a longer time for Xavier to piece the puzzle together. But he did so and viewed memories similar to Emma's. He also found thoughts and feelings of frustration and anger, a war going on in Logan's mind, fighting something...what was it? It felt like he was struggling with his inner feelings toward someone...well Xavier wasn't going to pry. So he cut his psychic connection with Logan's mind.

Wolverine looked renewed with confidence and stood up. "What do you see, Charles?"

"Well....The good news is, the two of you are not crazy. The bad news is, I don't know how you got here. It would appear you have come from a different universe, if that is possible."

Emma was appalled. "A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE?!"

Wolverine butted in. "Wait a minute Charles, if me and Frost are married than why don't we share the same bedroom?! I woke up this morning in HER BED in HER ROOM! And I can tell you right now, we WEREN'T supposed to be together!"

Charles Xavier raised an eyebrow. It seemed that he was hearing more information than he wanted to know. "That is strange..." He rubbed his chin with his fingers. "You previously shared a room on the second floor at the far left end and you're saying that you now have two different rooms?"

"YES!!!" cried Logan and Emma at the same time.

Xavier raised his eyebrow again. "It would appear that someone is in control of the universes and is changing the settings of them according to their will."

"How could anyone do that?" asked Emma.

"I don't know the answers, Ms. Frost. I am sorry. But perhaps in time a solution will present itself."

"In time? How much time are we talking about? I don't want to be married to this fur-ball any longer! At least we have separate rooms...but I would like a lock installed on my door, Professor!" Emma turned to look at Logan and gave him a frown.

"For the last time, Frost, YOUR ROOM is the LAST place where I want to be! You don't need any damn lock!"

Emma decided to have some different fun with Logan. She stepped up to him, her face mere inches away from his, "Is it now?" she whispered seductively. "Or are you certain that you don't want to be in my room at any time???" She lifted a hand and lightly tugged at his sideburn, then dragged a finger teasingly down his cheek and to his stubbled chin.

Logan felt a strong stirring within his lower body. His temperature was rising and he desperately had the urge to kiss the lips of the face that was so close to his. There was no doubting it... Even if she was a witch, she was damn sexy and he didn't know if he was strong enough to not give into her charms.

Emma telepathically sensed Logan's strong attraction to her, which was exactly the reaction to her advances that she wanted. Tease the poor little man... Maybe eventually he would be begging at her door. The question was, did she want him begging at her door? The fact was, she realized that she and Logan had some underlying chemistry, although they were usually too angry at each other to even feel it. The two of them were so much alike. One word....STUBBORN AS HELL AND DOMINANT. Wait that was five words. That described Emma and Logan. She needed more time to think more deeply on the subject.

After about seven seconds of being under Emma's spell, Logan came to his senses and pulled himself together. He grabbed Emma's hand from his face and tossed it aside. "It doesn't work on me, Frost..." he lied with an unusually gentle tone.

"Oh really?" She winked at him.

"AHEM!!!" Professor Xavier was staring wide eyed at the two X-Men.

Emma and Logan both turned their heads and realized with embarrassment that they had forgotten all about the professor being five feet away from them, watching them the entire time. They both turned their bodies to face Professor Xavier and cleared their throats.

The truth was, something had happened between them at that moment...something that neither of the two had ever considered.

"I shall have to discuss this with my friend, Magnus. He may have knowledge of at least one mutant with the powers of portal transference,"said Professor X.

"You mean Magneto?" asked Wolverine.

"Yes. Perhaps he can help."

Wolverine crossed his arms. "Is he still the ruler of Genosha in this universe?"

The professor nodded his head. "Well at least we know of something that is the same between our two universes. Magneto still provides a place for mutants to gather together and live in unity. Although there are still some values that Magnus and I do not agree on, we remain allies."

"Well I still don't trust him..." put in Logan.

"He may be our only source of help, Logan," replied the professor.

Emma took a step forward to Xavier. "Well Charles, if there's any way that that walking magnet can assist us I say let's give it a go." She turned her head to look at Logan.

Logan looked very hesitant. But he nodded his head in approval. "We'll just have to be EXTREMELY on our guard," he said as he popped out his claws from a fist.

"I am sure that everything will be fine. We can visit Genosha tomorrow," Charles said assuringly.

Wolverine re-sheathed his claws and looked as if he were in deep thought. "Well I gotta have somethin' to do in the meantime." He turned towards Emma. "I'm going to do a Danger Room session. You up for it, Frost?"

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Logan asking HER, of all people, to share with him in a Danger Room session?

"Ummmm....I suppose so. I mean, _yes._" She felt tingles of nervousness run through her body.

_What is wrong with you, woman?,_ she thought to herself.

"Well good luck to the two of you, I will continue with my work," said the professor. "OH. And Logan, Emma?"

"Yes, professor?" Logan asked.

"_TRY _NOT to kill each other. I can see and sense that you both have quite a hot temper towards each other." Xavier smiled.

Logan smiled back, "Don't worry about it, Chuck."

Emma smiled too. "I suppose I will try to restrain myself from telepathically making Logan think that he is a Victoria's Secret underwear model."

"Not funny, Frost." But Logan was still smiling.

Emma liked his smile. It was something that she rarely saw.

Professor X replaced the Cerebro helmet on his head. "Well I will see the two of you tomorrow, unless either of you wish to speak to me at a future time today."

* * *

"Oh these Invisi-cams are absolutely divine!" Mojo expressed with a wide grin. "The bald one makes quite a very good father-like figure in my drama, wouldn't you say so, my servant?" Spiral looked up from where she was sitting on the floor, filing her nails. "Yes, my master. Very good." Mojo tapped and pressed buttons to change the positioning of the Invisi-cams. "We shall have to be very careful with the cameras in the X-Men's Danger Room. If one of them should get blasted our cover could be blown...Spiral. Spiral?! Are you paying attention to what I am saying?" Spiral didn't even lift her gaze from her fingers. "Yes, my master."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to replace your beloved, precious hands and fine fingernails with bionic ones..."

Spiral's eyes widened and she quickly tossed the nail file away. She stood up and saluted Mojo. "No of course not, my master."

"Mmmmmm....hmmmmmm.... That's what I thought." Mojo smiled evilly, revealing his yellow and green teeth. "Oh, did you see the way the blonde one tried to seduce the hairy one?! I know the watchers are loving it! Just look at the reviews!" Mojo clapped his scaly hands in applause. "This should definitely turn romantic! And just perhaps...." Mojo paused for effect. "....perhaps we will capture some NAUGHTY scenes!!! WA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

* * *

**Tune in next time, on Mojo's series for: Fun in the Danger Room with Emma and Logan!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Danger!

**Chapter Four: Danger!**

**

* * *

**

"FROST! DUCK NOW!"

Emma immediately obeyed Wolverine's command as a huge ball and chain swung over her head, barely missing her. Lasers began to shoot from the walls of the Danger Room. She transformed into her diamond hard body and deflected the laser beams away. Then the blasts deferred to Wolverine so she was able to return to her regular human form. Logan meanwhile just allowed the beams to hit him since his healing power could withstand the blasts. However his uniform took the brunt of the action. He was arrayed with scratches, holes and rips in his costume. Emma noticed something interesting and amusing about it...

"COMPUTER, PAUSE SESSION..." Emma loudly pronounced. All of the traps, weights, spikes, and lasers ceased at her command.

"Whuddjya do that for, Frost? Things were just startin' to get GOOD!"

Emma stood with her hands on her hips and leaned a bit to the side. She had a comical, teasing look in her eye. "I've always wondered, Logan.....how is it that you manage to get a hole and tear in _every_ part of your uniform except where it would really give us all an **exposé** show???"

Logan frowned and turned beat red. "How is it that you manage to always see things in a kinky, perverted way?"

Emma smiled widely and flipped her long blonde hair. "I don't _always_."

"Quit flirting, Frost. I already told you it doesn't work on me..."

Emma smiled wider. "By the way...." She then raised an eyebrow and leaned her head forward as if she were staring at something on Logan. "I like your Canadian flag boxers.... The red maple leaf is quite a nice touch." She winked.

Logan quickly turned his head to stare down at his butt. Sure enough, a laser beam had managed to hit him right square in the middle of his rear! Logan didn't care. Frost had seen more of him earlier that day, although he had been wearing different, gray boxers.

"How would you like it if _I_ made fun of _you_ if something ripped a hole in the fabric that barely covers your tits?!" Wolverine barked. "Oh wait,"said Logan. He grinned widely. "You probably wouldn't care! It would just be a GOOD excuse to show off more of yourself! Hahaha....."

Wolverine felt a blast of psionic mental energy hit his mind. Logan shook his head and stared back at Emma. She looked pissed off.

"I DESPISE the word, "TITS!!!" She sent another shock wave at Logan and he was forced to make several steps backward. She was about to send another mental wave at him when out of ferocity Logan roared in anger and with claws out, pounced toward her. He landed square against her, causing the two X-Men to topple over. He lay directly on top of her and bared his clenched teeth, taking his right, clawed fist and raising it the air.

"You've gone TOO FAR, FROST!! Don't make me HURT you!" He growled low in his throat. "I may not kill you, no matter how much I want to, but I'll give you a SCRATCH that you'll NEVER forget!"

Emma was breathless and strained. Her breasts were heaving underneath Logan's hard, muscular chest. Logan could feel the softness of her chest beneath his. He tried to ignore the animal, instinctive whispers of his own body.

"No, I don't believe you WOULD, Logan. You're lying. I can read your mind, remember?" She raised a gloved hand and grabbed his raised, clawed fist, slowly lowering it with her grasp. "And you don't want to kill me. You may want to in your peripheral feelings. But deep inside, I know you don't want to...anymore than I want to kill you."

Logan's frown relaxed. He looked into her ice blues eyes and saw a sense of caring in them, something he didn't expect from her. But the caring look didn't last long. He could see she was quickly becoming angry again.

"Don't just STARE at me like a DROOLING PERVERT! Get the bloody hell OFF of ME!"

Logan cleared his throat and turned beat red again, quickly and carefully lifting himself off of Emma. She continued to rant, "Your bloody bones are heavy, and your adamantium figuratively and literally gives you a THICK skull! I don't know how I'm going to be able to continue to put up with you in this----"

Logan tuned her out and ignored the rest of her rantings. So what should he do now? Call the session off for the day? Continue? Well he did have a hole in the butt of his uniform and he didn't want Emma staring at it for the rest of the training. Why should she stare at it? The whore. Oh, who cared. They might as well continue the session.

"Frost, shut up, and let's just get back to work!"

Emma growled this time. "Fine with me."

"COMPUTER, COMMENCE LEVEL SIX PROGRAM!" commanded Wolverine. He had earlier put the level down for Emma's sake, but this time raised it up a notch to test out her abilities. Usually he enjoyed level ten, blindfolded. But she was a psionic heroine and there were no telepaths to battle in the Danger Room, so he decided to go easy on her. But he still had to take the lead and give her commands so they could work together........_work together._ Logan mused on the thought.

Emma had to admit. In the beginning of her joining the X-Men, she had doubted Logan's leadership skills. But she could see now that he was definitely a good and responsible leader. He was looking out for her very well, and kept finding ways in which they could work in unison to solve difficult tasks.

Logan had to admit. He and Emma Frost were making a great team. When two giant smasher hammers were about to close in and flatten him like a pancake, Emma quickly stepped in the way and turned into her diamond hard form, automatically breaking and halting the dangerous equipment.

Logan smiled and looked up at Emma in her shiny, diamond configuration. "You just saved my ass, Frost."

Emma smiled at Logan's approval. "Yes, your red maple leaf covered ass."

Logan laughed at her comment. Emma smiled again, this time out of surprise. Logan was laughing at her out of enjoyment instead of hatred. Anything was possible. She turned to look at her 'handiwork.'

_Speaking of asses, I've never seen such a fine one before... _Logan couldn't help but think as he looked at her backside. He knew she couldn't mentally hear him because she was now a diamond.

She transformed back into her regular body and turned back around, noticing Logan's unabashed stare.

"Mmmm hmmm... You're checking me out again! Some leader you are! You don't even show respect for your teammates..." she teased.

Logan sighed very loudly. "Emma, do you ever realize how full of yourself you are, thinking constantly that I'm checking you out?! Do you really think that you're that much of a sex kitten?"

"Again you forget I can read your thoughts, and yes, I AM a sex kitten, Darling, thank you very much. And did you just notice that you called me EMMA instead of FROST?!"

No. Logan hadn't. He was shocked himself. "A mistake that I will never make again!"

"Why is it a mistake?" Emma asked. "Why can't you just admit that I'm growing on you?"

Logan pretended he hadn't heard what she had just asked and jumped again into the fray of the Danger Room.

Emma sighed. This man was stubborn, perhaps even more stubborn than her... He had called her "Emma," and then took it back, calling it a mistake. Had he actually touched her feelings? Was she hurt by him? She didn't care... In any case, this Danger Room session was over for her. She ducked underneath the ball and chain and made her way to the exit doors.

Logan noticed Emma leaving. _Good riddance..._ he thought. Oh well. At least now he could raise the level of the Danger Room program.

* * *

Emma had a chicken salad for her dinner. She hadn't realized that she had skipped breakfast and lunch, the day had been so hectic and troublesome. She was surprised she hadn't passed out in the Danger Room because of hunger.

The telepath then put the headphones of her MP3 player on and listened to some melodic heavy metal, yes there was such a thing. Frost had a thing for Nightwish, the original band. She found the woman's melodic voice to be soothing and the heavy pacing of the music invigorating. Right now she was listening to "Come Cover Me."

_Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in..._

Emma closed her eyes and let the music sink into her mind.

_For me  
For you  
Time devours passion`s beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
(Tonight any dream will do) _

For some reason, the lyrics made her think of Logan. Earlier in the day she had sensed a sort of chemistry between the two of them, and for another moment she had sensed it in the Danger Room. But why did she feel such hostility toward him? It was as if she were "In war for the love of _'him'"_ like the song said.

_Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in..._

She imagined how it would be to be covered by Logan in a romantic setting, since she had already been covered by him in a Danger Room setting, which definitely hadn't been pleasing. She remembered their encounter that morning. How his shoulders and chest were so broad and muscular, and how she had actually felt them beneath her hand. The rest of his body was also pleasing to look at. He had the perfect abs and it was so cute how he was hairy. It made her want to curl a lock of his chest hair around her finger.....yes she was having strange thoughts....it must be the glass of wine in her hand getting to her. But they were fun thoughts that were making her smile to herself. Of course she didn't like him, right? But it was fun and safe to think about him in an intimate setting with her. Feeling those thick muscular arms holding her in a warm embrace? She inhaled deeply and then sighed, then suddenly realized that she had spilled her wine all over her bed. Perhaps she had had just a little too much. That would explain the romantic musings of Logan.

* * *

It was evening, 11:30 p.m. to be precise, and Logan entered his bedroom after a long day. A long day of bickering with Emma Frost..._sheesh_... Wolverine arched his back and stretched out his long arms, flexing every muscle. He opened his mouth widely and released a long, loud animal-like yawn. Then as an evening ritual, he walked up to his wardrobe and turned on the stereo that was on top of it. Logan's I-Pod was hooked up to it, so he set the pod to 'shuffle' and then turned up the bass as loud as it would go on the speakers. The technology stirred and made little humming sounds as it sorted through the songs. Logan wondered what he would hear tonight. He took off his mask as the stereo began to play some sort of electronica rock:

_It's you that I adore  
You'll always be my whore_

Smashing Pumpkins... Logan scoffed at the words. If he adored Emma, which he was hoping he didn't, despite their constant fighting, the song was right. Logan chuckled to himself. _She is quite a whore... _The music continued on.

_  
You'll be the mother to my child  
And a child to my heart  
We must never be apart..._

Logan peeled off his uniform like a banana skin, also removing his gloves. He was now completely unclothed. He stopped and listened to the lyrics and pounding music.

_Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world  
Without you there aren't reasons left to find_

Well she was definitely lovely and beautiful.

_You'll be a lover in my bed  
And a gun to my head  
We must never be apart _

Lover in his bed? That _would_ be a gun to his head... _Why the hell am I applying this song to her?_

_In you I see dirty  
In you I count stars  
In you I feel so pretty  
In you I taste god  
In you I feel so hungry  
In you I crash cars  
We must never be apart _

Logan began to think he knew what he was feeling for Emma. The song was helping him understand. He was attracted to her out of lust... He wanted her so badly he felt hunger for her and yet he hated her guts...right?

_Drinking mercury  
To the mystery of all that you should ever seek to find  
Lovely girl you're the murder in my world _

She was the murder in his world.

Logan suddenly realized that he had been standing in the same spot 'nude' for a full minute. He unhappily growled._ I'm sure you know what you're doing to me, Frost... you whore..._

_We must never be apart..._

_

* * *

_

Unbeknownst to both X-Men, they were both taking showers at the same time, and both thinking of each other at the same time. Also something unbeknownst to them, were Mojo's eye cameras floating in their rooms.

"Okay, making sure we aren't revealing too much of their bodies on screen!!! Although it's a bit more difficult with the female, I can only show her back side! NUDITY! It's so much fun! But we want to make sure we can have a teenage audience! At least for right now!!" Mojo popped his knuckles.

Spiral decided to put a comment in. "You really did pick a good match of characters. They don't even realize how much alike and perfect for each other they are, my master. They both even have similar, nightly rituals..."

"Yes, YES SPIRAL. I knew they would be perfect! The stubborn ones always are! I only wish we were able to display onscreen what the two are THINKING ABOUT! OH, how I wish I were TELEPATHIC!" He kept on pressing buttons and positioning the Invisi-cams so that Emma and Logan weren't completely exposed. However the Invisi-cam speaker did pick up a low growling from Logan. "HMMMM.... I WONDER what or WHO the hairy one's thinking ABOUT?! EH-HEE-HEE-HEE!!!"

* * *

**Emma and Logan have had a long, rough day. What will the next day be like when they visit Magneto? Find out next, on Mojo's Drama Series: Mutant Love!**


End file.
